MARVEL VS CAPCOM "Clash of Super Heroes"
by El Guapo Ben
Summary: El ser que puso en peligro el Universo Marvel hace tiempo, esta de regreso. Y Ahora sus ambiciones van mas lejos de una simple venganza. . . Un mundo mas


**Un Nuevo comienzo**

  
  
  


Un enorme barco pirata cruzaba por la infinidad del espacio cuando su joven capitán diviso algo en la lejanía   
- Que podrá ser eso -   
Se pregunto ella mientras ordenaba un cambio de rumbo hacia unas extrañas luces que se movían tintilantes en el vacío del espacio   
- Se siente un gran poder, ¿podría ser esto lo que hemos estado buscando? -   
La Capitán ordeno a su tripulación tomar muestras de esa extraña energía, pero les fue imposible acercarse sin poner en peligro la nave. Cada vez que intentaban acercarse para tomar muestras la concentración de energía parecía tener alguna reacción que alteraba los mecanismos del enorme crucero. Finalmente la capitana ordeno mandar un pequeño mutante espacial para explorar de cerca la energía. Ella sabia que esos mutantes eran capases de sobrevivir a enromes cantidades de energía inestable por lo cual comúnmente los utilizaban para exploración y ellos gustosos obedecían por el placer de estar cerca de la energía constante. La criatura que era pequeña y color verde esmeralda con unas pequeñas alas membranosas comenzó a acercarse mientras la energía se alteraba mas y más. Dentro del barco tenían preparados los analizadores que comenzaban a tomar lecturas de lo que el pequeño mutante observaba por medio de una cámara diseñada especialmente para situaciones como esta. La joven Capitán escucho una Voz en su cabeza que le dijo "_Gracias a ti, podré regresar y retomar lo que una vez fui" _Rápidamente dio la orden de Retirada para su pequeño mutante pero fue demasiado tarde. El pequeño ser comenzó a desvanecerse dentro de la concentración de energía la cual adquirió una silueta por un instante. Era algo gigantesco que tenia forma humanoide, sus manos daban la impresión de ser gigantescas Garras con afilados dedos mientras que mostraba un imponente dorso y una especie de cubierta metálica comenzó a rodear la figura. _"**NADIE ESTARA A SALVO**" _fue lo que se escucho con un gran estruendo en todo el barco pirata mientras grandes meteoros comenzaban a golpear el casco con una fuerza impresionante, a pesar de que los escudos fueron activados a tiempo los daños en la estructura ya eran demasiados y solo podían esperar lo peor. 

Mientras los módulos de escape comenzaban a ser lanzados de la nave una enrome fuerza los hacia estallar casi inmediatamente, La Joven capitán finalmente decidió dar la orden de suspender la evacuación y preparase para un posible ataque. Un Cacto con un gran sombrero de tipo mexicano que también era miembro de la tripulación se acerco a su capitán diciendo:   
- Capitán Ruby, ¿Es necesario activar el sistema de viaje dimensional ahora? -   
La Chica respondió rápidamente que No, lo utilizarían solo si fuera necesario ya que no se arriesgarían a llevar consigo a ese ser. Pero los meteoros que seguían impactando contra el barco cada vez se hacían sentir con mayor intensidad. Uno en especial daño los estabilizadores y el gigantesco barco comenzó a tener una serie de movimientos bruscos causando mas daños de los que ya habia. El ser por su parte seguía tomando forma mientras el barco comenzaba a despedazarse finalmente.   
- ¡Capitán es muy tarde ya no podemos hacer nada por salvar la nave! -   
Replico muy angustiado el Cacto que ya estaba preparando un modulo de escape para huir. La chica se acerco a él y le dijo:   
- Amingo, siempre fuiste él más fiel de todos, discúlpame por no ser el buen Capitán que esperaban -   
- No mi capitán, siempre fue la mejor, y aun cuando muera mi lealtad estará con usted. Este es él ultimo modulo de escape, si utilizamos el sistema de dimensiones podríamos escapar con vida -   
Fueron las palabras de él Cacto que se disponía a activar la cápsula   
La joven pirata se decidió y penso: "_Si la nave explotara quizás podría terminar con esa energía"_   
_- _Muy bien Amingo, Reúne a todos los que queden en el barco en la sección de transporte, activaremos el sistema de dimensiones para salvarnos pero la nave se destruirá junto con ese ser que liberamos, iré a activarlo todo, tienen 10 minutos para reunirse, si no regreso partan enseguida, fija las coordenadas hacia donde seria nuestro siguiente destino ahí construiremos una nueva nave para seguir con la búsqueda del cristal este monstruo morirá aquí y ahora -   
La chica rápidamente fue corriendo al cuarto central de maquinaria que a pesar de que era enorme y con una gran cubierta protectora ya tenia varios impactos de meteoros no dudo un segundo y comenzó a saltar por entre las grandes maquinas que aun funcionaban a pesar de estar bastante dañadas. Con gran destreza engancho con su látigo una saliente que estaba lejos de su alcance y envolbiendose en una esfera de energía la cual la rodeo completamente de comenzó a elevar hacia el mando principal donde se encontraba el sistema para destruir la nave, finalmente alcanzo el lugar e inmediatamente introdujo los códigos de autodestrucción del enorme Barco pirata que ya estaba muy deteriorado es la parte exterior. La Capitán comenzó a bajar mientras la figura que se encontraba afuera se apareció frente a ella cerrándole el paso. La chica que completamente inmovilizada sin saber que hacer y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo un ancla que estaba a un lado de ella y la arrojo contra aquel ser, pero este sin intentar hacer el menor movimiento por evadirla simplemente la recibió con su cuerpo y esta se desintegro.   
- No intentes nada, sabes que será completamente inútil, mi poder es más grande de lo que te puedas imaginar, y solo tengo que destruir a aquellos que me dieron por muerto para poder terminar lo que deje pendiente, la joven pirata se lanzo contra el ser con una espada en las manos mientras que este se preparaba a recibirla en lo que el cuarto de maquinas comenzaba a explotar. El sistema de autodestrucción estaba activado y la tripulación ya estaba reunida para iniciar la transportación solamente esperaban a su capitán, Amingo que era el que estaba a cargo de iniciar la transportación vio que faltaban unos pocos segundos para que se cumplieran los 10 minutos que habia dado de tiempo su capitán. Al faltar solamente 5 segundo Amingo pudo divisar una sombra que se dirigía corriendo rápidamente hacia ellos. . . era la capitán Ruby que corría con lo que parecía un rastro de heridas en todo el cuerpo mientras una serie de explosiones corrían tras de ella. Amingo rápidamente salió de la formación par tomar a su capitán que habia tropezado mientras una explosión la impulsaba hacia el frente donde el Cacto la tomo con una Flor que creció de entre sus brazos y la llevo rápidamente a donde estaba toda su tripulación e inicio la transportación de todos. Mientras desaparecían la nave exploto desintegrando una estela de energía de color negro que antes de desvanecerse por completo dejo salir una estruendosa carcajada mientras la onda de choque de la nave terminaba con todo lo que estaba a sus alrededores. 

*************************

En un planeta lejano llamado Tierra, en una lujosa mansión de Massachusets USA un hombre llamado Charles Xavier despertaba después de una horrible pesadilla. Respirando agitadamente el hombre intento calmarse y aclarar un poco sus pensamientos, pero cada vez que intentaba conciliar el sueño nuevamente las imágenes de cómo aquella nave espacial explotaba lo hacían sudar frío nuevamente, con un gran miedo y una sensación de peligro termino por dejar la cama, vistiéndose con algo de dificultad por el miedo que aun sentía debido a su mal sueño subió a su silla flotante y se dirigió hacia su estudio para tratar de aclarar su mente. Mientras se dirigía a su estudio un amigo de nombre Logan lo observo muy atentamente y con algo de curiosidad pregunto_ ¿Te sientes bien Charles? _Pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, Logan preocupado por su amigo comenzó a seguirlo hacia su estudio, mientras caminaba tras su amigo olfateaba el ambiente y con una expresión de sorpresa dijo para sí mismo: _¿Miedo?_

- Logan, disculpa por no prestarte atención hace un momento, pero en este momento muchas cosas pasan por mi cabeza y sobretodo un sueño que espero que solo se trate de eso. Un Sueño. . . terrible, sobre lo que creí que no se repetiría -   
Logan aun miraba algo preocupado a su amigo, y con algo de temor también finalmente dijo directamente.   
- ¿Qué profesor? ¿Qué es lo que teme que se repita? -   
El profesor X solamente dijo una palabra y esta hizo que Logan pusiera una cara de susto que lo hizo desplomarse sobre el asiento   
"**_ONSLAUGT_**" 

En un campo abierto la valiente capitán recobraba el conocimiento poco a poco.   
- ¿Capitán se encuentra usted bien? -   
Pregunto amablemente el Cacto que le habia salvado de aquella explosión. Con una mano en la cabeza le dijo tranquilamente   
- Amingo estas relevado de tu cargo como capitán, no cumpliste con mi orden de partir a los 10 minutos. . . y realmente te lo agradezco, mi compañero de mando -   
La chica le sonríe a su amigo mientras que él le regreso la sonrisa y comenzaron a reír un poco.   
- Tenemos que encontrar a alguien de este planeta, él nos podrá ayudar y después iremos de regreso a nuestra dimensión -   
Amingo pregunto a su capitán ¿Y quien es esa persona capitán?   
- Su nombre es Charles Xavier, y tenemos algo pendiente desde hace tiempo. . . y esas cosas mi querido amigo _"No se olvidan"_   
La capitana tomo su sombrero y o coloco en su cabeza mientras que se llevaba la mano a la frente en señal de mareo   
- No prestes atención Amingo, creo que aun estoy aturdida por la explosión, de cualquier manera será mejor que nos comencemos a mover - 

************************* 

***NOTAS DEL AUTOR **Hola Espero que les este gustando esta historia basada en la serie de juegos de "_Marvel VS Capcom"_ también quisiera darles las gracias por terminar de leer, utlisaré esta parte al final de cada capitulo para aclarar dudas sobre acontesimientos previos a los que s e iran dando a lo largo del fic. Tanto como los personajes de Marvel como los de Capcom no me pertenecen, solo hago una vision personal e cómo se desarrolla la historia del crossover que mas me ha gustado.   
Como vieron Xavier tiene el presentimiento de que Onslaught puede o esta a punto de regresar, mientras que la misteriosa pirata se dirije a encontrarse con Xavier, de cualquier manera esto se vera en el siguiente capitulo. Por lo pronto si quieren contactarme serán bien recibidos a**: **commando_ben@hotmail.com con "El Guapo Ben" (no, no soy la Mole) gracias y hasta la próxima 

**_Avances del próximo capitulo: _**Ruby Heart finalmente llega a la Mansión Xavier, pero Wolverine no confía mucho en ella. Mientras tanto Magneto comienza a tener visiones de Onslaught por o que decide visitar a Xavier, mientras todos están a punto de despedir a los piratas Onslaught finalmente aparece para causar destrozos e intentar cobrar venganza, pero solo son palabras ya que utiliza la nave de los piratas para llegar directo a una realidad alterna donde busca inmediatamente a un poder conocido como "Dark Ha Do" 


End file.
